whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast Within Revised
|price = Print: $8.99 Digital: $3.99 }} The Beast Within, Revised Edition is a fiction anthology for Vampire: The Masquerade. It includes eight short stories from the 1994 edition with minor updates and two new short stories. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Unseen. The Kindred Move Among Us :Not merely mad beasts of lonely hunters, the vampires of the World of Darkness who call themselves The Kindred because of the blood that elementally binds them together, are dangerously organized and cunning. They hide behind a plan they call the Masquerade so that they do not draw the attention or ire of mortals, and the society this masquerade obscures is as rich with wonders and as rife with conflict as any ever known among men. :This collection of stories concerning the Kindred of the World of Darkness serves as both an introduction to their nature and an expose of the danger they pose. Collected within this second edition are favorites of the first edition, including stories by S.P. Somtow and Matthew J. Costello, as well as two all-new stories from Gherbod Flemming and Eric Griffin, two authors of the bestselling Vampire Clan Novel series. Chapters “The Scarlet Letters” by Scott H. Urban A young woman discovers that her favorite poet has a close connection to the dark subject of his poems. “The Voice of the Hummingbird” by S.P. Somtow Awoken from torpor, an Aztec priest comes to terms with the modern world and an old enemy. “Power” by Don Bassingthwaite A Ventrue forensic scientist uses her position in the morgue to gain influence in kindred society. “Darkening of the Light” by Bill Bridges Tremere Don Benedict is tasked with maintaining control over Chinatown, in opposition to an invading Cathayan vampire. “Descent” by Sam Chupp Anastasia must return to the Tremere in order to save her lover from the Sabbat. “Expendable” by Lois Tilton A homeless Caitiff finds himself introduced into kindred schemes and rivalries. “Homecoming: Affairs of the Heart” by James A. Moore Nosferatu Jeremy Wix returns from exile, but to be accepted he must confront old enemies. “Undercover” by Matthew J. Costello A San Francisco police officer gets more than she expected when she makes contact with a vampire gang. "Inquiry" by Gherbod Flemining Archon Archon Theo Bell is debriefed on the strange death of Marcus Vitel by Justicar Madame Guil. "Third Angel" by Eric Griffin Hesha Ruhadze travels to Desret, Egypt, where he receives a mission from the ancient architect, Amenophis. Background Information *Several of the characters highlighted in these short stories also appear in Dark Prince, Prince of the City, and Strange City. Unlike the 1994 edition, the revised edition does not include a glossary or illustrations. *The 1994 edition of The Beast Within featured numerous stories set at least partially in San Francisco. These stories introduced an error in continuity, however, as some stories referenced Prince Vannevar Thomas while others named the city's prince as Jochen Van Nuys. Several of these stories were reprinted in Strange City, which attempted to reconcile this error by changing references to Jochen Van Nuys into references to Vannevar Thomas. However, in the Revised era, a different solution was found in San Francisco by Night in which Van Nuys was revealed to have replaced Thomas as prince in 1996, and he himself was in turn later replaced by Sara Anne Winder. In the revised edition, all references to Vannevar Thomas were updated to refer to Jochen Van Nuys, implying that those stories happened after Van Nuys' coup. This does lead to some confusion as to who the sire of Donna Cambridge, the prince's childe, really is. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:2000 releases Category:Vampire: The Masquerade fiction